(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blade type focal plane shutter wherein exposure is made by moving a plurality of opaque laminae between their unfolded positions and their folded positions.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
This type of focal plane shutter is advantageous in manufacturing cameras in respect that the entirety can be formed as a unit independent of the camera body. With the recent trend of making cameras smaller, such type of focal plane shutter has also come to be required to be made smaller and to be manufactured at a low cost.